


Bloom

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Sledge, Snafu, flowers, and wanting to make each other happy.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bloom

It had bothered him all winter-the extremely long, cold winter-that he couldn’t do more with their space. He knew it was unlikely they’d ever have much beyond the apartment-and that wasn’t really the issue. 

He missed having a yard, and a garden most of all. His mother had been the one to dictate how it had looked in Mobile, and due to the heat only certain flowers and plants would truly flourish. But it had been someplace beautiful and quiet that he could enjoy. He wished he could have shown it to Snafu-but he wasn’t brave enough to go back to his family, with or without Snafu. Their letters, after he’d initially gotten home and settled in Maryland with Snafu, had been polite to the point of being written by strangers. They were upset he hadn’t come home, and he knew they wouldn’t understand why he hadn’t. 

“You’re wilting,” Snafu said one night as they lay on the couch, Snafu on this back with Eugene gently on top of him. 

“Am not,” Eugene lied, as he listened to the beat of Snafu’s heart. 

“Downright melancholy,” Snafu said, his fingers moving softly through Eugene’s hair. “We can’t have that.” 

“It happens. I’ll be fine,” Eugene murmured back, his eyes closed as he focused on the heartbeat beneath his ear. 

“I know, but if there’s something I can do to help it,” Snafu replied. “Talk to me, darlin’.” 

“If you can find us a house with room for a garden…money to buy the house…keep up the house…finish paying off the house…to put together said garden…” Eugene said. 

“That’s a lot of things to find,” Snafu sighed softly. “Bet I can manage something though. Can you give me till tomorrow night?” 

Eugene smiled. There was no chance of him magically finding them all of that, but that he wanted to try, always wanted to try to make him happy was the sweetest, kindest thing. “Don’t worry about it, Snaf. I’m good. Plenty happy with things as they are, just…thinkin’.” 

“No one is always happy with things as they are forever,” Snafu replied softly. “Doesn’t mean you want a big change, or need to change everything. Sometimes just means you keep wanting little things, new things. New clothes in a new color, a new food to try, a trip somewhere you’ve never been. Doesn’t mean you’re truly unhappy either-it’s all a mix, at the end of it, I figure. Happy and unhappy all mixed together until you find yourself decently content.” 

“That makes sense,” Eugene said, moving to lean up and kiss Snafu’s cheek. “I’m lucky to have myself such a smart man.” 

“You are,” Snafu chuckled. “Now let me see if I can’t find that little thing that might make you feel happier. I think I know what might work.” 

The next morning, Eugene awoke to the bed being empty except for him. It was far later than he’d usually sleep too, normally Snafu would wake him whenever he got up. They both had the day off today, and he wondered exactly what Snafu was getting up to that he hadn’t gotten him up too. 

He got dressed, made sure Gunner, Queen, and lil Sid were fed and happy, then read as he waited for Snafu to make it home from wherever he’d wandered. 

About two hours later, the door opened with a thunk. “Hey lover boy! I got somethin’ for you!” 

Eugene set down his book, went to the door, and promptly broke into a smile. 

Snafu was fumbling to bring in potting soil, along with window boxes and a small variety of colorful flowers. “Now, I’ll tell you right now I don’t know how all of these will do. Some the gal at the nursery said might need to be put in pots later, I figure we’ll figure that out when we get to it. Should be good as they are for now in these things. Got em for the window so the cats don’t try and eat any of em, and-” 

As soon as Snafu straightened up, Eugene wrapped him in a hug and kiss. 

Snafu blushed as soon as Eugene let him go. “I know it ain’t a garden, but-”

“I love it,” Eugene replied. “You gonna help me get it all set up?”

“Of course. I know you like seeing me filthy, covered in dirt. Might have to clean me up after,” Snafu smiled. 

“How wild do you think planting these is gonna get?” Eugene laughed. 

“Dunno, why don’t we find out?” Snafu said, grabbing Eugene’s hand to pull him close as he pressed a kiss to it. 

Eugene could only smile-and wonder how the flowers survived under the sunshine that was his husband.


End file.
